


Once upon a very specific Time

by Abhorsen44



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorsen44/pseuds/Abhorsen44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s bedtime at the Gottlieb-Geiszler household, and Newt really should know better than to start any bedtime story with ‘Once upon a time…’</p>
<p>A short little fluff piece that just wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a very specific Time

**Author's Note:**

> In the storytelling part, regular text is Newt and [word] is Hermann interjecting. Like he does.

Once upon a time… [that’s not very specific, Newton], shut up. Fine.

  
11 years ago [Ten]… ten years ago [and two months] AND TWO MONTHS DO YOU WANT TO TELL THIS STORY, HERMANN?

…

Once upon a time that happened to be ten years AND TWO MONTHS ago, a handsome, brilliant, rock-star scientist [really, Newton] named Newt [oh]... met another sexy, brilliant, rock-star scientist named Hermann [Newton!], and fell in love at first sight.

[That is definitely not what happened.]

Of course, the handsome scientist Newt had already been crushing pretty hard on the beautiful mathematician and his sexy, sexy brain [honestly, this is highly inappropriate]. 

They had been corresponding for years, and their poignant, love-filled letters [one of your emails called me a livermuffin!]…POIGNANT, LOVE-FILLED LETTERS had packed the genius biologist’s soul [*scoff] with dreams of the muffin-y Hermann… wait, you can’t just leave! It’s bedtime!

…

I promise I won’t call you a muffin.

[and]

And that’s it, don’t push your luck. And stop pouting.

[How dare you.]

The amazingly sexy, genius Prince Newt dares much.

[You’re a prince now?]

I’ve always been a prince, baby. A rock-star prince!

…

So when Prince Newt and Princess Her- OK OK STOP HITTING- PRINCE Herma- KING HERMANN YOUR ROYAL KINGLINESS. Ow. Dude, that hurt.

When Prince Newt and King Hermann finally met in person, it was love at first sight for the handsome biologist prince. But King Hermann was under an evil spell, and his kingdom had been beset by giant monsters! Giant, awesome monsters with genetically k- [ahem]… that were really really cool, except they wanted to destroy the kingdom. King Hermann had designed these amazing suits of armor for his knights to wear that were big enough to fight the monsters. Epic monster/ robot-suits-of-armor battles raged across the land. Led by Sir Pentecost, the army of knights were just barely keeping the monsters at bay. It was a pretty hopeless time. But Prince Newt arrived and pledged himself to King Hermann’s service, and single-handedly began to turn the tide. He learned all sorts of new things about the monsters that helped the knights in battle, he made secret deals with the dangerous Baron Hannibal Chau to obtain monster gobbits to study, and was in general just super helpful and brave.

But even with all of Newt’s helpfulness and bravery and gobbit-studying, the monsters were winning.

The King and Newt spent months studying side by side, and Newt’s infatuation with the King grew stronger, even when the King threw chalk at him and hid his favorite bone saw. Newt understood that it was because of the King’s curse, his horrible, life-altering curse OF GRUMPINESS that he could not love Newt back. Even though Newt was the most lovable of all the Princes in that particular castle. Except for Prince Tendo, of course, that bitch was rockin’. [Newton Geizler I have repeatedly asked that you not swear in front of y-] SORRY. God.

So Hermann and Newt were working hard at the science, right? And Prince Newt came up with this awesomely perfect plan [stupid plan], a spell that he had found in a book he had gotten from the evil Baron Chau that would let him mind-meld [really, Newton? Mind meld?]… shut up, Herms, Star Trek references are a thing that is going to happen in this story. What was I?...right, MIND-MELDING SUPER PRINCE NEWT! The King begged him not to perform this dangerous spell, and threatened to throw him in the dungeon, all to no avail. When the King saw that Newt was determined to go through with his plan to save the kingdom, his grumpy heart was moved [Gott im Himmel]. The King told Newt that if he was going to risk his life with his [moronic] AWESOME BRAVE PLAN, that he wouldn’t let him do it alone. The King would go with Newt, and they would perform the mind-meld together.

Newt and Hermann journeyed to where the King had calculated the monsters were originating from. The journey was long, and they had to share a tent which was kind of awful, but they finally made it. Newt lured a small monster into their trap by running away from it really fast and almost getting eaten [*snort*], and Hermann and Newt set up the most scientifically awesome [jury-rigged mess] mind-meld in the history of ever.  
And with their brave mind-meld, they learned about the super-secret home of the monsters, a deep cave where new monsters were created. That is why they could never beat all of the monsters, because new ones were being made every day! Newt and Hermann rushed back to the castle, renewed in purpose and totally in love [totally not]… oh my god, you said totally.

[…] do it again DO IT AGAIN!

[no].

They led their brave knights in a charge to destroy the monster’s home. Many people lost their lives, including Sir Pentecost, who had cleverly figured out a way to super-charge his special armor to completely destroy the monster cave.

With the monsters defeated and the Kingdom in tatters, Hermann and Newt returned to the castle, made out [ugh], got married, and were the two best scientist Kings that had ever ruled the kingdom, until their daughter Princess Penny, of course. Yes, just like you.

Hmm? The grumpiness curse? Oh, they never did break that spell, but it turns out that Prince Newt kind of liked grumpy kings, and King Hermann tried to be a little less grumpy just for Newt.

The End. Really. For sure this time. [No, you do not get another story. This was the third one tonight.]  
Love you, Pumpkin. [Liebchen].

 

\-----------

Newt carefully closed the door behind him and followed Hermann down the hallway.

“I was thinking of adding Cherno Alpha to the bottom left of Penny’s door, waddaya think?” Newt had been painting Jaegers on his daughter’s door since she had arrived two years ago.

“Must you persist in that silly nickname?” Hermann turned to Newt as they reached the kitchen, automatically standing to one side as Newt opened the fridge.

“Dude, Pentecost is an awesome name for our kid, but she kind of looks like a Penny, ya know?”

Hermann didn’t answer, and Newt felt a little sadness waver through their lingering, disjointed drift connection. Newt shut the fridge door without getting anything and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Hermann.

“Is it weird how turned on I am when you act all grumpy?”

Relief through both sides of the connection. Newt was right, Hermann was worrying about his grumpiness curse.

“Yes. It is exceedingly strange. You are an awful, strange little man.”

“Annoying, too.”

Hermann scoffed, “SO annoying.”

Newt squeezed Hermann gently, “You’ve gotten me all worked up with your sweet talk. Hermann, to the bedroom!”

Hermann led the way slowly, encumbered by the still-clinging Newt. “Pervert,” he muttered.

“Oooh, yeah baby. Call me atrocious, you know how hot that gets me.”

Hermann couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached their bedroom, wiggling himself free and closing the door firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny’s name came from my friend Karen’s cat, whom she named Pentecost and calls ‘Penny’. It kind of worked out perfectly for this.


End file.
